Keep Your Eyes Open in the Wind
by ZashleySilver
Summary: The wind was blowing. It was blowing fast. So fast in fact that you couldn’t keep your eyes fully open without tears falling. That’s why she never opened her eyes. Troypay. COMPLETE!


heyy everyone. i just thought of this tonight in a couple of hours, so don't be mean if it's a little bad or i messed up at some parts. but i really, REALLY worked hard on this. so please reveiw! also, i don't own troy or chad or taylor or the mysterious end girl! but this idea is SO ORIGIONALY MINE! jenna

* * *

The wind was blowing. It was blowing fast. So fast in fact that you couldn't keep your eyes fully open without tears falling. That's why she never opened her eyes. She never saw what was in front of her. 

She was outside. She was sitting with Troy. They and their friends were on vacation together at a beach. The two were just sitting in the sand, enjoying each other's company. He loved her. But that wind always made her close her eyes, and never see. It was almost as if the wind didn't want them together. Or was it just trying to teach her to really open up and see love?

"Hey, isn't it beautiful out here?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. I don't think there is a single thing more beautiful in the world," she said, starring at the setting sun and cool water slowly ebbing and flowing.

"But there is." Troy said. He turned to her.

"What's that?" she asked, smiling, yet still starring at the scene before her.

"You." He said. Then the wind blew. She squeezed her eyes shut and tilted her head down. Troy sighed, seeing he had failed to win her yet again. He turned his gaze to the beautiful picture in front of them again.

Troy Bolton hated the wind.

* * *

It was the next night. And they were out there once again. It was becoming a recurring thing with them. The sky was a medium blue, with wind coming every now and then. 

"I love being out here." She said dreamily. Troy smiled to her.

"Why is that?" he asked.

She thought for a moment. "I don't really know." She said eventually. "It just makes me feel safe. Like nothing can hurt me. I feel protected."

Troy placed his hand softly on hers. "I'll always protect you." He said softly in her ear.

Then the wind blew. She closed her eyes and slid her hand out from under Troy's. Troy cursed the wind in his mind. But he still loved her.

* * *

It was a day later. She was out with Taylor, and they were shopping at the boardwalk. 

"So, Tay, what's up with you and Chad?" she asked. Taylor blushed but smiled.

"Maybe a little something-something. What about you?" Tay said back.

"What about me?" she asked curiously, picking up a shark's tooth necklace.

"You know!" Taylor said. "You and Troy!" she looked up from the shark's teeth and looked at her best friend.

"What do you mean me and Troy?" she asked. "There's nothing going on between me and Troy."

"That's not what I hear." Taylor said, looking at sunglasses. "And trust me, I hear stuff."

"Oh?" she said jokingly. "And what kind of stuff do you hear?"

"I hear Troy likes you." Taylor said. She froze. She couldn't believe what came out of her best friend's mouth.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"You didn't know?" Taylor asked.

"Um, no!"

"Well, he does. And I didn't just hear it from Chad, either." Taylor said, moving onto the bracelets. "I heard it from the man himself."

"Y-you mean-" she started.

"Yup." Taylor finished. "Troy Bolton himself."

"You're just joking." She said shaking her head, and going back to her shark's teeth.

"On the contrary." Taylor said. " Troy told me. He told me that he loves you. He really, really loves you." Now Taylor was looking at her friend.

"No he doesn't, Tay." She said. " Troy and I are just friends. Good friends."

"That's just what you think, though." Taylor said. "It's because you never open your eyes!" she pretended not to be paying attention, but she was. "You never open your eyes to see how much he loves you! You won't open to see him! Why won't you open to his love?" she asked.

"I-I," she said quietly, holding back tears. "I can't, okay?" she said, wanting to drop the subject.

Taylor just looked at her. "Can't? Or won't?"

* * *

It was three weeks later. And every night in those three weeks, they both went out to the shore and watched the darkening sky above the clam, cool water below. And every night in those three weeks, the wind blew. And every night in those three weeks, she closed her eyes. And every night in those three weeks, she never saw his love for her. 

Troy felt discouraged every time the wind blew. She always closed her eyes, and didn't want to see or feel his love for her that he was sending. Yet he tried again every night. And you would think: why won't he just give up? Because he loved her.

Right now, they were in their same spot at shore. There was a cool breeze, but not deep enough that she'd close her eyes.

"Troy?" she said.

"Yes?" he said.

"Did you know you're my best friend forever?" at that, a smiled played on his lips.

"I did." he said. "And did you know you're my best friend forever," he paused, and softly kissed her cheek. "and more?"

Then the wind blew. And she closed her eyes very, very tight. She even shivered. And she turned her head away from him. That was the thing that made him stop. Stop trying.

"I can't believe you." He said. He stood up. "I can't believe you! I can't believe you won't see! You won't open your eyes and see! You won't open them, even for me! And if you never open them, you'll never see! You'll never see the love! My love for you!" at that, her eyes widened. "Yeah, I said it! I love you! I love you like crazy! I'd go mad if I went a day, an hour, a minute, even a second without you! I have always loved you! And you have never seen it! Cause you won't open your eyes! Why won't you open your eyes and see my love?!" he yelled the last part. Then he sighed and looked sad. "Why won't you see?" he said quietly. When she didn't answer, he stood up and walked back to their rented beach house on the other side of the darkened beach.

He left her there. Then wind was blowing like crazy. And her eyes were incredibly, tightly closed. And the wind was only half the reason as to why her eyes were stinging. But they weren't crying.

* * *

A week passed on. And Troy went back to the beach every night, as always. But she didn't. She couldn't. That's what she told herself every night as she watched Troy sitting along in the dark on the beach from the safety of her bedroom. But maybe the real reason _was_ that she wouldn't. 

But one night, Troy felt a presence walking slowly up behind him. And once that feeling left, she sat down next to him.

"Hey, Troy?" she said quietly. "Can, can we talk?"

"What's there to talk about?" he asked. She sighed. He didn't look at her once as he spoke.

" Troy, I can't open my eyes." She said, lowering her head. Troy punched the sand loudly.

"Yes you can!" he yelled. She just continued shaking her head.

"No I can't!" she said repeatedly. "I just can't." Troy jumped up.

"Yes you can!" he yelled again. "You can and you God well know that!"

"I can't!" she said. "You don't understand!"

"Don't understand what?!" Troy hollered. "What don't I understand!? What is there about this to not understand!?"

"It's too hard!" she shrieked, standing up herself.

"What's hard!? Why is it hard?! Tell me I want to know! If I know I can fix it! Why won't you EVER tell me!?" Troy yelled.

She was going to burst. "Huh!? Why won't you!?" Troy went on. She had it. She marched up to him, as close and in his face as she could.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

They both went silent. At the minute, a humungous gust of wind came. She slammed her eyelids shut tighter then she ever had in her life.

She felt her hair fly wildly in the wind and around her face. It felt cold and lonely. She also felt the warm hand of Troy lift her chin up. She could feel, even without words, what he was telling her.

_You can. _

So she did.

She opened her eyes. She really opened her eyes in the wind. And before her she saw. She really saw. She saw Troy Bolton; the love of her life. Who she loved, and who loved her back. His eyes were opened as well, and were smiling down at her. His lips were too, but even if they weren't, she could see the smile in his eyes. She returned this by feeling hot tears in her eyes. And she cried. She cried a lot. She never normally didn't like this before. But then again, she never opened her eyes in the wind and for the first time saw her life long love before her. She felt Troy's strong arms wrap around her. They made her feel safe. Like nothing could hurt her. They would protect her.

"I never said you couldn't cry." Troy chuckled softly into her ear. "That's what happens. When you open your eyes in wind. But you know what makes up for the painful tears? They keep your eyes open to see what's really in front of you."

She raised her head and looked into his eyes with her tear filled ones. And she smiled a small smile. He returned this gesture, by leaning down to her and kissing her. It was soft and small, but filled with so much emotion. Their lips touched only lightly; it was just them brushing against each other. But it was all they needed. Slowly, they pulled away and looked into the other's eyes. Hers were glistening with tears. Troy smiled his beautiful smile.

"Congratulations. You opened you're eyes. And what did you see?" Troy asked.

"You." She answered.

The wind was blowing. It was blowing fast. So fast in fact that you couldn't keep your eyes fully open without tears falling. That's why she had tears falling from her eyes so much. Because she kept her eyes opened and saw.

Suddenly, another, even bigger, gust of wind came. Bigger than any other they experienced so far. Troy kept his eyes open. And you know what?

So did Sharpay.


End file.
